Come Out and Play Continues
by Mutant C is back
Summary: Mutant C is back and continuing Come Out and Play Story 284. For those of you who didn't read it, go back and read Come Out and Play then continue here. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy


Hi everyone. I have no excuse for ditching this story. We are not even close to being done yet. But, for what it's worth, I had a death in the family and I suffered serious injury as well – after that, I just didn't feel like it. But, here we go-onward. Thanks for those of you who were still reviewing, you are amazing. (Meg)!

Jesse lifted off the helipad and proceeded in the direction from which they had come. He knew what he had to do. He knew now what Draper did and how horrible of a person he was. Altering humans into monsters – unbelievable. He couldn't even think about what had happened to his friend at the hands of this madman. Thoughts of Adam continued to plague his mind as well. How could he have been involved in all of this? Jesse shook off the thoughts that he knew he would deal with later. Right now, he had a job to do. The sounds of the chopper cut the air as Jesse increased speed.

XXXX

"Girls, where is Jesse?" Adam asked, again with growing concern.

Shal and Emma looked at each other and then back at Adam. Shal was partially looking at Emma for approval as she answered, "He told us that he was going to ditch the helicopter. He was concerned that the GSA may come looking for it and ultimately find Brennan." Shal didn't even convince herself of this – so how was she ever going to convince Adam.

Adam looked at the two of them and then gripped the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefingers – his tell-tale gesture that made the girls realize that he had had enough of everything. "Which direction did he fly?" Adam asked without changing his posture.

"Back towards the mountain," replied Emma.

Adam looked up again. He raised his comlink to his mouth and inconspicuously tried to raise Jesse. Jesse answered.

"Adam, I am just going to go and ditch the bird, that's all," Jesse lied. He was actually setting up the air to ground missiles that the GSA had armed the chopper with.

"Jesse, I know what you are doing. Please do not do this," Adam pleaded with his most senior team member.

"Listen, Adam, someone needs to take that place down and make sure Draper and all of his minions are dead. Otherwise, we will face this again. Besides, if anyone ever stumbled onto that place and got killed, I would never forgive myself."

"Jesse, this is murder, it isn't you. It's not our way."

"Yeah, well maybe it should be in limited circumstances. Adam, you saw what they did to Brennan, you saw!"

"Yes, Jesse, I saw. But you cannot let that compromise you. Jesse, we will go back and take care of them the right way. I promise. I can do it through science, not this way!"

Jesse knew Adam was right. He was just so angry right now. He silently disengaged the weapons. Adam spoke to Jesse in a low voice. "We will talk when you get back, ok?"

"Adam, what should I do with the bird?"

Adam thought about the safest way to handle the chopper. "Jesse, land it over at the airport and tell them that you need to make a call. Then just leave, ok?"

"OK, Adam, how is Brennan?"

Adam looked at the girls again before responding, "He's still with us."

Jesse knew that that could change at any second so he decided to hurry.

Adam looked back at Shalimar and Emma. He said nothing before turning his heels back towards the ER. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

Jesse made his way towards the airport. His mind was still racing a mile a minute and he just couldn't come to terms with what had gone on. How could Adam fix that mess with science? If he knew how to do that, then he would be in better control of their powers. And with the warning he had given Brennan earlier this year about the possibility of his powers consuming him one day …

A transmission over the helicopter's radio startled Jesse back to reality. It was a transmission looking for Eckhart. Jesse nearly crashed when he heard Eckhart respond.

XXXXX

Adam's friends in the ER were doing everything they could to save Brennan. Some of the residents were still puzzled about his injuries – especially how the burns on various parts of his body and ligature marks on his wrists matched with an animal attack. There were going to be questions later for Dr. Jennings but right now – they had to try and save this person who had obviously been tortured. They were pleased that the Adam-person who had brought him in was now with the police. Jennings looked up as the orthopedist came into the room. "What do we have?" he asked.

"Several broken ribs, so far as we can tell from the assessment as well as a broken femur," Jennings responded.

As the orthopedist saw his newest patient, he was appalled by his condition. "Jesus, what happened to him?" He looked at Jennings for an answer.

"It is a long story. Let's just say he has been shot, attacked by a wild animal, fallen, and nearly drown."

"What about the burns and the scarring on his wrists?" the orthopedist continued his inquest as he assessed his patient. "Well?" he asked when Jennings didn't answer. As he looked at Jennings, Jennings glared into the other physician's eyes, and like Emma, "convinced" him that everything was as he had told it. Jennings didn't use this gift often, but when he did, it always worked. The orthopedist continued his work unabated by his former questions.

"How long has he been under?" Jennings asked the anesthesiologist.

"About 4 hours," she replied. The Ortho had done his work already and Jennings was cleaning up the mess left by the bullet.

"Let's close," Jennings remarked. "If we have to go back in later, we will. Right now, I don't think he'll make another hour. Keep him on the respirator. His lungs need time to heal. We will maintain light sedation so he doesn't fight the vent." Jennings allowed his residents to close while he went to find Adam.


End file.
